L'amour, c'était mieux avant
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il n'avait plus notion du temps qui avait tout d'un art abstrait et personne n'avait pensé à fermer les volets ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs.


BLUHBLUH random Cronkri écrit pour noël pour les yeux doux de ma petite Lil'cute d'amour :3 sur ce~

* * *

La nuit, le jour – le temps en lui-même n'était qu'un reste abstrait dont il n'avait plus aucune notion. Il ne restait que cette impression tenace que toutes les journées se ressemblaient, aujourd'hui presqu'identique à hier, si similaire à demain. La lune, le soleil – deux astres différents qui n'avaient plus aucune signification pour lui, poète, artiste, chanteur ou simple musicien pour lui qui aimait à déblatérer sur le ciel, sur ses nuances, sur les nuages qui le décoraient ou les étoiles qui le parsemaient à n'en plus finir. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond blanc, taché ci et là. Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés la veille, une nouvelle fois. Ni lui, ni Kankri n'y avaient fait attention. Personne n'y avait fait attention.

Il se redressa lentement et osa jeter un coup d'œil sur la place à ses côtés, désespérément vide. Il n'y avait plus personne à côté de lui à son réveil depuis longtemps – et un regard en direction du radioréveil lui indiqua qu'il n'était que huit heures. Cronus quitta, non sans un petit soupir las, les draps qui lui semblaient si froids et se risqua à faire un pas sur la moquette noire, usée ci et là. Il s'avança ensuite jusqu'à ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et qu'il enfila sans conviction. Il n'était que huit heures, Kankri devrait être là, Kankri devrait être dans la cuisine. Son pas s'accéléra sensiblement et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Kankri était là, assis sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur la table de la cuisine. Il sirotait un chocolat – il n'avait jamais supporté le café – les yeux clos. Le jeune homme l'observa un moment, et s'assit finalement en face de lui.

La tasse s'écrasa lourdement contre le bois, et Cronus eut peur un instant qu'elle ne se brise. De longues minutes passèrent – ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'heures, peut-être d'éternités. Il n'était plus en mesure de le dire, la notion de temps n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Les souvenirs n'étaient plus qu'abstraits – dans un silence glacial qui le fit presque frissonner. Qui fit battre un peu plus rapidement son cœur, de tristesse, de chagrin. Il ravala les sanglots qu'il aurait voulu lâcher et, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lancer la discussion, son vis-à-vis se redressa assez brusquement pour le faire sursauter. Kankri déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand une voix trouva la force de l'interpeller.

« Tu pars déjà ?

-Je vais être en retard.

-Tu commences à dix heures, Kanny.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Sa voix était sèche, froide. Et Cronus ne trouva rien à redire. Il entendit le froissement du tissu, la veste que Kankri enfilait il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et claquer. Il essuya précipitamment la larme qui s'était permise, traitresse, de couler le long de sa joue. Il inspira, expira, prit le temps de se calmer pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. C'était la même chose, les mêmes journées, la même peine qui revenait. Le jeune homme en avait oublié les jours heureux, à quoi est-ce que le sourire de Kankri pouvait ressembler, quelle sonorité avait ce rire qui l'avait rendu fou amoureux. Il ne se souvenait plus de la sensation de son corps contre le sien, quand ils s'enlaçaient tendrement, ni la chaleur et la douceur de sa voix quand il parlait. C'était sans doute de ce qui lui manquait le plus.

Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre. La journée allait être la même que les précédentes, la même que les suivantes. Il errerait jusqu'à tard ce soir dans les pièces vides de l'appartement, jusqu'à ce que Kankri rentre. Il revenait parfois au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que sa journée prenait officiellement fin à dix huit heures trente. Cronus parvenait encore à s'en souvenir pour toutes les fois où il était venu le chercher par surprise, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir qu'il ne portait plus. Elle pendait misérablement à l'entrée. Il ne sortait plus – à quoi bon ? Kankri ne voulait plus de sa compagnie à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur non plus, à bien y penser. Depuis combien de temps ne dormait-il plus au creux de ses bras ? Depuis combien de temps ne dormait-il tout simplement plus dans leur chambre ?

Et, dans un sanglot retenu, Cronus se demanda ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne restait que lui pour aimer à mourir, pourquoi ne restait-il que lui pour tenter d'alimenter un amour déjà mort ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne restait qu'un vide immense entre eux ? Quel évènement avait fait dérailler ce train qui roulait parfaitement, quel mot mal placé avait pu les faire vaciller ? Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas collé, à quel moment ? Etait-il encore temps de sauver quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce qu'il y avait encore quoi que ce soit à sauver ? Cronus en doutait. Il voulait y croire, de toutes ses forces, il le voulait. Mais à quoi bon ? Cronus ne se souvenait plus depuis quand Kankri ne souriait plus à l'entente d'un surnom – depuis combien de temps lui interdisait-il de l'appeler autrement que par son prénom. Cronus n'arrivait pas à estimer depuis combien de temps Kankri ne l'aimait plus, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il vivait sans un sentiment à son égard. Avait-il simulé ? L'avait-il jamais aimé ? Le jeune homme n'était plus sûr de rien. Depuis combien de temps Kankri s'était-il mis à le haïr de cette façon ? Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de haine sans doute Kankri ne lui attachait plus assez d'importance pour le haïr. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un mélange mesquin d'agacement et d'indifférence, et c'était bien pire. Cronus leva ses yeux sur le plafond blanc, taché ci et là. Mais il n'y avait aucun mot pour le consoler, il n'y avait rien pour effacer cette tristesse, ce désespoir qui le prenait à la gorge et le rendait malade.

Il se sentait stupide, à vrai dire. Il se sentait idiot parce qu'il s'était toujours juré, plus jeune, de ne jamais mourir par amour, de ne jamais souffrir pour ces futilités. De ne jamais s'accrocher à quiconque – ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, qu'un puits à malheur. Les couples ne se terminent jamais bien, se répétait-il sans cesse, quand une once de sentiment commençait à apparaitre. Et Kankri était arrivé. Kankri avait tout chamboulé, aussi bien au fond de sa tête qu'au fond de son cœur. Kankri n'avait pas eu besoin d'artifice pour le faire tomber amoureux, il s'était contenté de sourire. Un sourire large, heureux, un sourire à sauver les anges au bord du vide. Cronus avait l'impression de l'être, au bord du vide. Un ange ? Sans doute pas, il n'avait rien à avoir avec eux. Mourir de chagrin, mourir d'amour, mourir pour quelqu'un, mourir de son indifférence, est-ce qu'il existait plus ridicule ? A bien y réfléchir, il en doutait. A bien y réfléchir, il doutait de tout et, avec le peu de forces qu'il avait, Cronus se redressa et se dirigea jusqu'au salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé noir et fixa le mur en face de lui.

Kankri fréquentait sans doute quelqu'un. C'était assez évident, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Avec qui pouvait-il passer tout ce temps loin, si ce n'était avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas Cronus ? Et son cœur en souffrait, et Dieu qu'il avait mal. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Quitter Kankri ? Oui. C'est sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, pour un eux qui n'existait plus depuis sans doute longtemps. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner. C'est con la vie, c'est con les gens. C'est con, un Cronus qui aime encore à crever, c'est con. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres. Peut-être devrait-il mourir. Il y songeait souvent est-ce que Kankri ne ferait que venir à son enterrement ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait que triste ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu est-ce qu'il verserait ne serait-ce qu'une larme ? Sans doute pas. Il l'oublierait sans doute dans les bras de son nouvel amour, dans un endroit loin de celui-ci qui respirait la tristesse et le désespoir à rendre malade. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore parti, depuis le temps que leur couple battait de l'aile ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore loin ?

La journée passa à la fois vite et lentement, comme toutes les journées depuis des semaines, depuis des mois, peut-être avaient-ils toujours été comme ça peut-être que les jours heureux n'étaient qu'un fruit de son imagination. Peut-être, peut-être pas, il n'arrivait plus réellement à dire ce qui pouvait bien être vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Il était vingt-deux heures, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Kankri aux joues rougies par le froid extérieur. Il posa sa veste et ses chaussures, et ne prêta aucune attention à Cronus qui se trouvait debout, non loin de lui.

« Kankri. »

Aucune réponse.

« Kankri. »

Aucune réponse, une nouvelle fois.

« Kankri, bordel ! »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, il attrapa le poignet de ce dernier qui tenta, sans succès, de s'éloigner.

« Cronus, je t'interdis de me toucher ! »

Le jeune homme se recula. Un, deux, trois pas et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. De tristesse, de chagrin, de joie – il n'était pas capable de le dire. Il baissa finalement la tête et fixa le sol un moment.

Et éclata de rire. C'était un rire gras, fort, qui avait l'air de tout sauf naturel. Il riait, pourtant Dieu qu'il riait. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Pourtant, il riait. Il riait et ne s'arrêtait plus, au point de se tenir les côtes, au point que les larmes embuent ses yeux, au point que Kankri resta à le regarder, surpris. L'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux, mais Cronus ne voyait rien, Cronus n'était qu'un rire qui n'en finissait plus, à rendre mal-à-l'aise n'importe qui.

Il lui fallut un temps pour se calmer, et même encore après, un sourire subsistait au coin de ses lèvres, quand il prit le chemin de la merde traversée par Kankri quelques minutes, quelques éternités plus tôt. Il enfila ses chaussures dont il n'attacha même pas les lacets et attrapa sa veste en cuir.

« Cronus, puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de me faire ?

-Bah, j'me casse. »

Les yeux du jeune homme papillonnèrent, comme s'il ne semblait pas y croire.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Je m'en vais. J'me casse, je taille la route, adieu mec, ravi d't'avoir connu ! Hey à ton mariage, pense à prendre une cuite pour ton vieux pote Cronus, tu sais ce connard qui avait tellement marre de souffrir qu'il s'est cassé.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Cronus ! Cesse de dire des idioties pareilles.

-De quelles idioties tu parles, Kanny ? Ouais je sais, je dois plus t'appeler comme ça. Ça fait des mois que ça se barre en couille et tu veux même plus que je te touche. Alors, ouais… Je m'en vais. La seule question qu'i se poser c'est si tu m'aimes plus, si tu veux plus de moi… Pourquoi toi, Kanny, t'es resté ? »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'ouvrir la porte.

« Adieu, Kanny.

-… Cronus ?

-Je t'aime, tu sais ? Enfin, comme disent les autres, l'amour, c'était mieux avant. »

La porte se claqua.

Cronus ne savait pas que Kankri restait immobile, les yeux dans le vide et embués. Lui ne savait pas où il irait. Putain, et il faisait nuit, en plus.

Peut-être que le jour allait bientôt se lever. Cronus n'avait jamais eu la notion du temps, de toute façon.


End file.
